That I Love You
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Takes place after season two. Kate and Jack are at the mercy of the Others, and they want some info from Jack. Kate's the way to get it. Jate.


So, this is totally AU, and if I had been watching Lost and if I'd had a fanfiction account back when the second season ended, I probably would have written this then. Anyways, one of these scenes just came to me when I was thinking about Lost. Specifically about Kate and Jack. I just had to write a story about it, and this was the only place I could put it. So just pretend Seasons 3 and 4 never happened for this story and you'll be set.

* * *

That I Love You

After the Others had put the bags back over their heads at the dock, they had been forced to walk for a while. Kate had no idea how long, but by the time they stopped, she was sore, drooping from exhaustion, and covered in cuts and scrapes.

As soon as they stopped walking, she heard Sawyer yell something, and then she heard a gunshot and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"Sawyer!" she had yelled, letting out tears for the man she sometimes believed that she had feelings for.

After that incident, she felt the large group break apart. She then felt only two people with her, each holding one arm.

One of them must have let go to open a door, because a second later, they were back on her arm, and she felt concrete floor under her feet.

A minute later, the bag had been lifted off of her head. She'd looked around, finding herself at the threshold of a bare white room with concrete floor, and nothing in it save for the single light bulb in the middle.

Her two captors were a teenage girl, and a burly, mean looking man. ((OOC) Pickett).

Kate had let out a sigh of relief when the girl untied her hands and took off her gag.

The man had then shoved her into the room, and slammed the door.

When she'd woken up after immediately falling a sleep, the man had come back, beaten her, and raped her, finally leaving her there.

And here she was, huddled against the wall, hands around her knees, and tears streaming down her face.

This is the position Kate was in when they came.

They, were a few of the Others, including the man from before.

They took her into a different room. This room was connected to another room by a glass window. Kate looked through the window, and saw Jack, not looking too much worse for wear, standing next to the man she'd come to know under the false name Henry.

Kate stood there cautiously as the men who'd brought her to the room, closed the door after entering themselves.

She looked back at Jack, who was being pressed up against the glass by Henry and staring at her wide-eyed.

Kate looked around fearfully. The men who'd brought her there were coming closer, a menacing look on their faces.

Through her attempted emotionless façade, fear emanated from Kate's eyes.

The first hit came out of nowhere. Kate didn't expect it, and she fell to the ground as the fist hit her head.

After that, the blows rained down, hitting her all over. Kate tried to defend herself, but had no chance at the furious onslaught of abuse. She let out a yell as she heard a rib crack.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the abuse stopped.

Kate lay there, unable to move, until she was forced to her feet. She glanced over at Jack through the window again. He was still there, pressed up against the glass, but now his mouth was just as wide as his eyes, and he was straining against Henry's grip on him.

Kate backed up against the wall of the room when she saw the mean, burly man from before advancing towards her.

The man grinned and pushed her up against the wall. He forced her out of her clothes, and did it. Again.

As soon as he was done, Kate dropped back to the floor, once again unable to move.

This time, no tears flowed. She just lay there, numb to the beating she was once again receiving.

Kate didn't even notice when they stopped. She didn't hear them leave them room.

She did however, hear the door open again, and Jack come in.

"Kate?" he whispered softly.

She didn't respond.

"Kate?" he asked again, a little more loudly.

Kate groaned and opened her eyes to see Jack leaning over concernedly.

"Yeah," she asked painfully.

"You Ok?" Jack asked.

Kate started to nod, but finding it too painful, stopped and just spoke instead, "I think so."

Jack nodded, but didn't actually believe her.

Kate spoke again, "What was all that about anyways?"

Jack sighed, "Sorry, it was my fault."

Kate frowned, "How?"

Jack looked her in the eye, "Henry asked me some questions. I didn't answer him the way he wanted. That's why he brought you out. It was to get me to admit it."

"To admit what?"

He was silent for a moment.

Then he turned to face her and spoke without breaking eye contact, "That I love you."

It was at that moment when her body chose to shut down from beating it had received. Her injuries finally overwhelmed her mind before she could say what was on it. She closed her eyes.

Jack stared at her almost motionless body for a while, watching her chest go up and down from her ragged breaths. He also noticed the numerous cuts and bruises that covered her body. He took some comfort in the fact that from what he could see on the outside of her body, her injuries were not fatal.

He started to stroke her hair, before he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it!! Please tell me in a review so I can decide if I should write more oneshots.

Thanks!!


End file.
